This invention relates to an electrical wiring material and a transformer which uses the electrical wiring material, and more particularly to such an electrical wiring material that can also be used as cooling means for portions of electronic apparatuses that produce heat and a transformer having a coil of one side also serving as the cooling means.
No proposals have been made with reference to any electrical wiring materials also serving as cooling means for parts producing heat or any transformers having coils also serving as the cooling means.
On the other hand, it is known in the prior art to use a heat pipe having a small diameter as cooling means for transformers, large scale integration, integrated circuit (hereinafter LCI and IC respectively) and other parts subject to heating in electronic apparatuses packaged with electronic components at high density.
In general, in order to cool heating parts using a heat pipe, the heat pipe is appropriately positioned by appropriate means so as to bring a portion of the heat pipe into a contact with the surface of the heating part. The heat of the heating part is removed by evaporating the operating fluid within the heat pipe at a contact portion between the heat pipe and the heating part. Consequently, the heat is radiated by condensing the vapor of the operating fluid at the other portion of the heat pipe.
One of the issues in the prior art is the fact that a cooling effect is influenced by a contact area between the heating part and the heat pipe. In particular, the contact area between the heating part and the heat pipe having a small diameter is extremely limited.
Another issue in the prior art is the fact that the cooling effect is reduced by a thermal resistance of the contact portion between the heat pipe and the heating part, which depends on the property of the heat pipe.
A further issue in the prior art is the fact that an apparatus thereof is large-sized as a whole, since an installation space for the heat pipe itself is effective required for effective cooling.
Each issue of this kind is also encountered the in where case to be a transformer loaded on the apparatus is cooled as well.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical wiring material which does not need any special cooling means for cooling a heating part by using the electrical wiring material for a mutual electrical connection between the parts in an electronic apparatus and, which consequently, contributes to the miniaturization of the apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical wiring material which provides superior contact area between the heating portion and the cooling means and a contact thermal resistance thereof even when a large current flows through an electric circuit to generate heat, and consequently, which can radiate the heat by itself.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a transformer which does not need any other means for cooling by having a self-cooling effect.